MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
Favicon So what should we do, judges? :P I'd be happy with either as long as we get one soon. :P Drewlzoo I like my first entry, second one is okay. I don't like the two heads...it's just...not jazzi enough. :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу I like your 2nd entry the best. I think we should use it. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 16:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm happy with that. :) вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу BCG, my problem with it is that I think Milton Bradley will sue us. :P Why don't you change the letters to the light blue? :) Drewlzoo LOL Drew okay, will do. :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу I'm sorry I lost the file... :( Can you just keep it the way it is? I don't think Milton Bradley will care вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу LMB Topic Pages CM's and admins decided popular topics with 250+ pages should be allowed articles. cricket Just before I came on chat, apperently cricket62 was calling pepsi sexy and stuff. I think he needs a talk. Oh, and apperently flex was spamming the chat and someone's talk page too. Ugggg. More work :( ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Asigning admins users? Should we put a bunch of users in a group, and have an admin moniter them? We could split the wiki into four groups, and give each admin a group. That way users would know who to report thing to, who to ask questions, and if something happens, it would be easier for an admin to catch it. IDK, it's just an idea... Drewlzoo Idk... It would probablly just cause confusion and more work. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) interesting idea. I think it just might work. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ How would it cause confusion, LBK? :) Drewlzoo I think we should give it a try, you know, just for a week or two maybe. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Yeah, we could call them "teams" and have games and stuff, too. So when does this start? вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Forums I think we've been discussing some stuff here that can be public. It would really help if we used the forum on our wikia. I already put a topic there about the colors. The only active discussion we have that I think should be moved is the favicon one. http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Matching_colors Drewlzoo It's LightHouse!!! It's LightHouse! He created KRRouse, Alemas55, 3000ofJake, 5000hello, and tons of others! He didn't make the Cheatcodes account, though. I'm thinking he can come back in 3011. Drewlzoo Who is "LightHouse"? I've never heard of him before. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 17:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) LFY is being bad again and really made LC2 mad. LC2 has now quit because LFY called him gay :'( :@ ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yes he has done some objectionable things now...I don't think he should have his CM rights again. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Nevermind, I think whoever is making those accounts is just pretending to be Lighthouse. I think Lighthouse was a poster, I remember him as a Craftsman. Drewlzoo CBM You probably already know about this, but CBM is all mad and leaving. He's mad at me because I took his powers until I could talk here. Basically, he was telling me what he was going to do, and not letting me explain what his job was. I could see this place quickly turning into Brickipedia if we let users do that. Drewlzoo Yeah, CBM always seemed haughty to me. I knew this was coming. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Hmm...I've never seen this side of his character before... вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу CM of the Week Pepsi thinks it might help if we did a "chat mod of the week" or "'admin of the week". It might give incentive to be a good chat mod and whatnot. I dunno. I'm not sure about it. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yeah, he told me about that. I think ChatMod of the month might be good! Maybe CM of the week, even. Drewlzoo I think it's a great idea! Who will decide though? :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу We could vote. Drewlzoo We should have editors of the , too :P Drewlzoo Yes. Not just who makes the most edits, but who makes the most high quality edits. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу What Should I Do? With the help of Wikia Support I think I am almost to my conclusion on what I should do about CBM and his gang. I just have one question. Should I write a blog saying everything that happened, like a story? BB, CS, and Swfan are following CBM without even knowing what happened. CBM himself doesn't know what happened, and I'm sure many users are curious. The only problem is it could be embarassing for CBM... but he kinda' brought it on himself... Drewlzoo "Why does life have to be so tough." -▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan2▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ :P These might seem bit random because I'm kinda thinking out loud JSYK (I've been with my friend today and we kinda go crazy when we are together :P In a good way) Well, with them gone, things might go smoother around here... Maybe they don't realize that we are just trying to do what the mods do on Lego.com and that is to keep it safe for ALL ages even if the rules say 13+, ours is for 983 and under. What to do, ummmm, well, if we let them run thier own wiki for a bit, it might show them what it's really like. Or just restrict them to briki for a bit and show them what REAL power abuse is like :P Yeah, that's all I have :P Like I said, random. (maybe I should see a doctor :P ) ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ That's what the Staff suggested. I guess my question would be "Is it wrong to write a blog like that?" Drewlzoo Here's my 2 cents. You should NOT write a blog about it. We don't want to call any more attention to this...outrage...then there already is. Writing a blog about it would make all users aware if they weren't already. I think we need to just tell cBm he can do his own thing, but he may not reflect or bring up his wiki in ANY way whatsoever at all at our wiki. What do you think? We should also talk to him about what he's doing... :P We need to get him to understand, this is a wiki for young children. Ruining our reputation ONCE is enough to destroy us. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Whoops, I already made the blog, BCG. :( Sorry, I do agree that it should just be between us and CBM, the only problem was that he was spreading his own rumors all over the wikia, so everyone already knew about. Also, I don't think we could not let him talk about it, because there's nothing bad about the wiki... BTW, I think the Staff MIGHT of deleted it. :P But I do agree with what you said. :) Drewlzoo Well okay...you're the ultimate boss... :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу FLS CM's and admins decided to run a CheckUser on FLS chat admins, it would be nice to chat with just us sometime. I miss chattin' with you guys (excluding BCG :P) ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Same here :P Drewlzoo You know...I haven't talked to myself in a while. :P jk Okay well I think that would be nice... вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу OK, if you guys can be on THIS wiki at 5:30 we can have an admin talk :) I'm hoping we can have a CM chat on the other wiki, too. Drewlzoo Whoops, 4:30 CST (Wednesday November 30th) Drewlzoo Well, it seemed to go well. Wish you were there LBK! ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Sorry I missed it! I was out of town pretty much all of the week during Thanksgiving. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 17:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Well that explains your absence. :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Users needing blocked We've got huge amounts of users needing blocked right now. Here's the list, if you block them, make sure you delete them off the list. Block IPs (check the block IP box in) Don't block IPs (make sure you do not check in the block IP box) Laladude, I am sorry for being mean, Youarestupid, Gho8233isstupid, Hihowareyou, and Jammyjam10 Swfan Fun Lots Sandy, One One Two Megaman7777, Dbzfan2000, and Candyman222 Huohana Help CC, and AlemaS Swdude25 Can you underline the ones that you have done so far drew? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I deleted the ones I did, EED... Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Respect the tongue. Not to mention "IAmTheBest" :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу How long shouldwe block all of these people? I blocked "Fddddd" for 20 years... =P Infinity I should think. (BTW you forgot your signature. :S) вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу New user right LC suggested we call the new user right "Mini Admin" :P Here's what they can and can't do: They CAN: Delete comments, blogs, articles, etc. Edit fully protected pages Moderate (Chatmod) Rollback They CANNOT: Edit MediaWiki pages Asign any user rights Block users Protect pages Acess Admin chat I think we need it because all of us admins are sorta' slow. The Candidates for Deletion realy needs some work, and there's a lot of users that deserve more than Rollback and ChatMod, and I think they could handle more, too. Drew and BCG have approved, what do EED and LBK think? :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Respect the tongue. I like it. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Sounds good. :) LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be called AIT. (Admin in training) LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 21:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Good name LBK. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Well, actually I think Manager would b a better name. Because they (people with this right) won't be future admins necessarily. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Manager. Even better. So who is being considered for it? Swipe, DB, LC, and Bug would be my top picks. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Dopp said the he/she couldn't, but he/she sent it to the developers. At first I thought it was so that they could do it, but now I think it might just be for future user rights across all wikis. :( Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Respect the tongue. awww. well, as drew brought up with me, maybe we should make DB a mod? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ New User rights 2 The new user right may have been to comlicated. I think we try again, but change some things. :) Developer * Edit fully protected pages * Edit MediaWiki pages (of course only ones they have permission to edit, though) Manager * Delete anything an admin can Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Respect the tongue. We are leaving at 3:00 AM tomorrow and will be gone for a week so cya when we get back! :@ this is going to make me lose the dedicated badge for the thrid time! :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Okay, I'm good with that. :) LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Okay, we are back. Anything happen I should know about? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Well it's really too bad that the position couldn't be made. I think however that before we start thinking of new ones, we need to clarify that it was the simplicity problem. We need to ask Dopp (Or someone with equal power, Sannse would work too I think) if they CAN make positions for wikis. To my knowledge they could, but I'm not positive. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу I wanted to ask DaNASCAT about it, because Dopp was the one who responded, and Sannse seems to get annoyed... But it wasn't that they COULDN'T do it, it was that they WOULDN'T. :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Respect the tongue. 18:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC)